A helping hand
by SukiWilliams
Summary: Arthur Kirkland. he doesnt talk much at his new school. And he's managed to make an enemy already. Will he save himself, or will he be saved. Maybe he'll find love in a hopeless place. Which is what he calls Texas. ((This is a UkUs story. So, England gets to be the badass this time ouo. Rated M for future plans. Multi-chapter. Ill update every week
1. Introduction

He sighed, staring at the people that stared at him while walking down the hallway of his new school. Taunts and insults were thrown at him for the way he dressed. Yes, it was true he had darker, punk styled clothes and dyed hair, but that didn't mean anything. Neither did the fact that he had piercings. He didn't care what others thought of him, and made that clear by showing his piercings to the school. Eyebrow piercings and a nose ring. Ears pierced all the way up, six or seven in each ear. It got him looked at, that's for sure. This student, goes by Arthur Kirkland. He just moved to the United States with his father who got a job offer there. He had no friends or anyone to talk to yet, granted it was almost the end of the day.

Maybe the reason was because he was openly gay and he had pins all over his messenger bag, saying so and saying he supported Gay Marriage. That wasn't really accepted in this state. You see, Texas doesn't really approve of this type of thing. He didn't even want to go to the stupid United States. He was perfectly fine back in England, but no. His father made him come with, as he didn't trust him enough to not be out having sex and doing drugs while he was gone. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was rammed into, causing him to drop his stuff.  
"Hey, watch where the bloody fuck you're going." He glared at the person who bumped into him, causing the guy to raise an eyebrow. Said teen, which was flanked by both an Albino and a Spanish teen chuckled, moving to grab Arthur, who frowned and moved out of the way, moving to punch the Spaniard in the face. He fell into the lockers with a face loud enough to make everyone turn to him. "Don't fucking touch me, bloody Americans and their friends." He glared at the three and grabbed his stuff, turning to walk off to his next class.

"Hey! Brit!" A voice with a French Accent called out. "Why the fuck did you punch Toni? He didn't do anything to you!" Arthur just stopped and turned, looking at him.

"Why? You're honestly asking me WHY?" He raised his voice, having no problem with it as he dropped his stuff and walked over. He stood a good foot smaller than the French student, so he just glared upwards. "Because your fuckin' mate just tried to grab me. You and your mates should learn to have some Fuckin respect or you're gonna get your asses handed to ya. Now, leave me the bloody fuck alone, frog." Said frog went to grab the Brits shirt, only to end up on the ground, face on the tile with a thump. "Don't fuck with me, I will end you." He gave the others arm a pull before letting go and grabbing his stuff once more and walking off. He walked into his Photography class, throwing his stuff at the wall before grabbing his camera out of its case. He had an assignment to do, and the teacher had told him to just drop his stuff off and go do it.

The assignment was to take a collage of pictures capturing the objects in action. And lucky him, there was a gym class this period, so he headed to the gym, to see what the other students were doing today. He took his time getting there, frowning as he looked into the open area of the room. There was only one person there at the moment. He sighed, walking in and over, slowly and getting a few pictures before putting the camera down and clearing his throat.

"Oi. Would you be okay with being part of my photography project? You don't even have to talk to me, as everyone else chooses not to." The teen he was talking to just blinked, a big smile appearing on his face.  
"Yeah dude, that sounds pretty fun I guess. Im Alfred though, better make sure I get SOME of that credit, yeah?" He laughed, putting his hands in his messy blonde hair, stretching. Arthur rolled his eyes, not even breaking a smile.

"Great. Thanks 'Alfred'. Ill make sure to include you in the credit." He kept a neutral face as the other students came out, talking and laughing. Among those students was the Blonde he told off earlier. The sight of the other student made him groan and begin walking away. He didn't get far, caught by the arm. He could tell it was the French Frog and turned, looking up at him.

"Let me the bloody fuck go. Now." His voice was low. A small chuckle was heard from the taller, causing the Brit to take his camera off, sliding it to the side as he twisted and got out of the others grip.

"Ohonhonhon~ Mon Amour is feisty now. Isn't he?" Arthur just took another step back, eyes glued onto him.  
"I'm leaving so leave me the bloody fuck alone." He began to move again, only to be pulled into the others arms.

"You shouldn't really display your sexuality you know. Someone will get some ideas." He smirked and Arthurs eyes widened as he began to try and get away. He had this problem at his school back in England. Guys would find out and try to make him do stuff. This, was no different. Yeah, while he had lost his virginity already, forced stuff had always ended badly for him. He felt the other grab his chin and bring it up, against his will before he could feel the others lips against his. He froze, body not moving, not blinking, breathing even stopped for the moment. He just stood there as the other tried to get him to respond.

Alfred stood off to the side, bright blue eyes wide as he witnessed this. It took him a moment to realize what was happening before he moved, going over and pulling them apart. "Yo, Francis. Not cool. You can't just kiss someone. Go the fuck away." He frowned, glaring at him. Arthur looked at him, blinking before coming to his senses and turning to grab his camera and walking back to the two, who had begun to argue. He walked right past Alfred without even saying thank you and went to Francis, glaring up at him.  
"You just earned yourself a spot on my bad side mate. I would watch your fucking back from now on. Starting now." With that, he drew his hand back, punching said teen in the face. "Get ice on that when it starts to swell. Until then, fuck the bloody hell off. I told you to leave me alone, you're going to wish you listened soon." He frowned and walked out of the area, leaving Alfred and everyone else in the class with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

At the end of the day, Arthur stayed after. He had to get this assignment completed. He also heard that Alfred was on the soccer team at this time of year. Then later on, he switched over to American Football and then Lacrosse. So, the punk wandered over to the soccer fields and took many nature pictures along the way. Some of trees and some of the leaves on the ground. It didn't take him long to get to the field where the Varsity team was practicing. He could spot Alfred immediately. One of the shirtless guys in a game of Skins VS Shirts, Arthur froze for a second and just watched, amazed at the skill that the guys had he quickly took his camera out and snapped a few pictures. Mostly of Alfred, as he had consent from him to use him for this project. He found it amusing that he played so happily, until someone kicked a ball that made him fall over backwards with pain. It happened every so often. Someone would kick the ball and another team mate would get hurt. Arthur happened to catch the few moments when Alfred had no idea and when he got hit in pictures. He laughed softly to himself, putting the camera away before walking off to make sure he would be picked up in time by his father. It turns out, his father was waiting for him and he just got in, not bothering to tell him how his day went, instead, he just flipped through his camera, looking at all the pictures he had of Alfred. He wouldn't admit it, but he might have been developing a small crush on the athletic, blonde haired, blue eyed American.

That night he pulled out his new phone, one with an American number. He found Alfred on Facebook and added him, not expecting him to accept the request and start talking to him.

**Alfred Jones: Hey man, whats up? **

**Arthur Kirkland: Nothing really. Bored out of my bloody mind.  
Arthur Kirkland: How is your face by the way? Not to much pain from today right?  
Alfred Jones: Dude, how'd you know?! You didn't see that did you!?  
Arthur Kirkland: Heh, I might have. I might have even gotten a few pictures. **

**Alfred Jones: You didn't. I would have seen you with my awesome hero eyesight at practice if you were there!  
Arthur Kirkland: no, im pretty bloody sure I was there. See? –Arthur Kirkland sent an image-**

Said image was that of Alfred getting nailed in the face with the soccer ball.

**Alfred Jones: …. Dude. How the fuck did you get that…?  
Arthur Kirkland: I took the bloody picture. There isn't anything hard about that, dip shit. **

**Alfred Jones: Dude, no need to get sassy.**

**Alfred Jones: Oh, speaking of sassy. I talked to Francis after class. He said he would leave you alone.**

Arthur looked at the screen, eyes slightly wide. He talked to the guy that kissed him and made him agree to leave him alone? This was quite odd.

**Arthur Kirkland: Why? You know I'm about as gay as gay can be and yet, youre standing up for me? Are you alright in the head? Arent Jocks supposed to be complete bloody arses?**

**Alfred Jones: Nah man, that's the other guys. Im pretty chill, if I do say so myself. And I don't care if youre gay. Hell, ive been waiting to have someone gay at the school besides- Oh hey, look at that. Dinner. See ya.**

**Arthur Kirkland: DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE. GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THAT.**

**** Arthur glared at his laptop, tossing it away. 'Bloody wanker, running off when he was about to say something.' He frowned and went downstairs, making a tea before walking back up and doing his homework, thinking about what the other could be talking about.


	2. Wait, what?

The next day at school, Arthur was going to figure out what the American was going to say before he used that lame ass excuse to get away from him and 'go to dinner'. He marched up the steps of the school to see if the other was in the locker room. He knew some jocks were always there and he needed to talk to Alfred ASAP. He pushed the door open and looked around. No Alfred. But there were other Jocks in the room, ones that didn't really like him. There was a Russian student, the Albino from the day before, Francis and the one he called Toni. They all turned their heads when he entered, glaring at him while Francis stood, walking over to him.

"Ah, good morning, Mon amour~" he tried putting his arm around the others shoulders to pull him close, only getting a look from the Brit and a warning.

"If you so much as fucking touch me, I will punch you so hard; you won't be able to see straight for weeks." He glared at him, keeping an eye on the other three, just in case he was going to have them help him with something.  
"That's a bit harsh amour, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow, smirk on his face. The smirk caused the Brit to raise an eyebrow as well. The French students' eyes shined in the lights with a mischievous intent. He moved closer, cupping the other teens face with his hand lightly. "You, my love, made the wrong choice by befriending Alfred." He leaned closer, as if to kiss him again. "And I don't like that."  
"Well, if you don't bloody like it, then too bad. I would rather stick around that wanker than you, bloody arse. Now let me the fuck go." He looked up, glaring at him. "And leave me the hell alone. You don't like who I hang out with, and I don't like you. It works out perfect. Leave me alone and all our bloody problems are solved." He took a step back, ready to punch him in the face if he made another move to do anything.

"Feisty. I like it~" He chuckled, moving to grab the others waist and pull him close. Arthur sighed, grabbing Francis' wrist and turning, flipping him over his back, onto the floor with a thump. He then put his foot on top of his chest and looked down.

"I told you to leave me the bloody fuck alone. Didn't I? Only complete idiots don't listen when they're told to leave someone alone." He then turned to the three others in the room. "You leave me alone too, got it?" The three just stared and Arthur shook his head, pressing on the others chest with his steel toed combat boot before turning and walking out of the locker room. 'There goes my morning…' he sighed, fixing his bag as he walked off to class. Yes, he was about ten minuets early, but he needed the time to think and to calm down. He didn't really want to get into any fights yet. It was only his second day at the school. He walked into the class and sat in his seat, one in the back of the class where he could be forgotten about by the teacher and he could space. He pulled out a notebook, one that he had drawings in and began to draw the first thing that came to his mind. Alfred. No, he wasn't obsessed or anything. He just enjoyed drawing the other teen. It was interesting to do with the pictures he had taken. The expressions the other made were pretty interesting. And his smile was really nice, to say the least. Arthur just sat in the back of the class, not paying attention to the teacher when the class started and drawing.

*~*

Alfred walked down the hallway, looking around and waving to a few people as the waved to them, saying hello to a few others as well. He turned a corner and bumped into Francis who lightly pushed him back. "Dude, what the hell was that for? It was an accident, sorry man." Alfred laughed softly, flashing a smile at him.

"Dude? You better watch yourself 'Alfred', your little 'boyfriend' isn't on my good side. And neither are you." Alfred raised an eyebrow, confused look on his face as he saw the slight bruise on his face.  
"Wait who the fuck are you talking about? Are, are you talking about **Arthur?**" he laughed, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "Dude, what the actual fuck are you smoking? I'm not dating anyone and I'm not gay either. Just because I stand up for a friend who's gay? You're stupid aren't you?" he laughed again, staring the other blonde straight in the eyes, his own slightly narrowed. "And just not right in the head. Just because hes the only one brave enough to come out at this school and be okay with judgment, doesn't make everyone that hangs around with him **gay**, asshole."

"Moi? Stupid? Honhon mon amour. Quite the opposite. You're the stupid one. Sticking up for the little gay boy, that has the be the worst mistake you have ever made. Nobody will believe you about being straight now. Especially with the rumors going around now about you two~" he smirked, leaning forward. "You better be careful mon ami, be careful of what you do in school when you're around him. The rumors are already starting and it wont be long until they reach the two of you.~" Alfred glared as the other leaned even closer and he leaned back, only to be stopped by a wall. The Frenchman laughed, his breath smelling slightly of cigarettes. "He's just toying with you. He doesn't want to be your friend. He doesn't want anything from you except a little fuck buddy." Francis smirked, his face inches from the Americans. Alfred's eyes narrowed as he looked at him, refusing to say anything with him that close. "You know its true mon ami, you're too afraid to admit it though, aren't you?" he chuckled, brushing his lips against Alfred's lips, causing his eyes to go wide. He froze, not knowing exactly what to do, he was pinned to the wall after all.

"Oi, you fucker, let 'im go." The French student raised an eyebrow, turning and facing the Brit standing across the hall from them. "Let the bloody American go, or I'll beat your fucking ass." He frowned and pushed off the wall, walking over. Alfred let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and watched the two, eyes wide. "Don't fucking touch him."  
"And why is that _Arthur_~?" Francis smirked, looking down at him. Arthur looked up at him, expression hard.

"Because you mess with my friends and I mess with yours. I don't fucking care about the bloody rumors." Alfred began to walk over as Francis rolled his eyes, only to be stopped by the two others.  
"Where do you think you're going amigo? You're going to stay right here." The Spanish teen smirked, pinning him back to the wall. "Maybe I'll finish what Francis started~?" Alfred shook his head, pushing him off.

"Look, Toni, leave me the fuck alone." He pushed passed him and went over to Francis, who now had the Briton cornered. Said emerald eyed teen glared and raised his hand, slapping the blonde across the face.

"I said: Leave me the fuck alone you goddamned frog!" he poked him in the chest, frowning as he pushed him back. "Leave me and my friends alone or I swear to god I will make it so your balls are fed to you." The French teens eyes went wide as he moved his hands to his crotch, as if protecting it. Arthur looked over at Alfred and glared, grabbing the front of his shirt before dragging him off, leaving the trio, once again, in shock at his actions. They turned the corner and stopped near Arthurs locker and Alfred, who was promptly pushed against the locker, looked down, eyes wide.  
"What the fuck Artie!? Why are you turning on me?!" Arthur searched his eyes, glaring.  
"You, bloody American, are going to finish what you were going to say last night before you had to 'go to dinner'" Arthur growled through his teeth, frowning as he looked at him. Alfred blinked and looked into the emerald eyes before reaching up and pushing him off.

"Why the fuck does it matter to you, huh? It shouldn't matter because you don't need to know!" Arthur just gave him a death glare and pressed him against the locker, harder. "FINE! Im gay too! Okay? Happy now?" He looked down, off to the side, not making eye contact. "Obviously the hero cant actually be a hero if he cant even do anything against those three." He looked down, noticing there wasn't a hand on his shirt anymore. Arthur had let go of him and was just staring at him, slightly in awe. He would have never guessed it. The American acted so…so straight!

"Wait wait wait. Wait a bloody second. You're telling me, that you, Alfred Jones, are gay?" He blinked when the other nodded, he looked down. "Well then. You're really fucking good at hiding it. Would have never guessed it." Alfred looked at him, blinking and eyes slightly wide. "Don't worry your little jock head, I wont tell anyone about it." He shrugged as the bell for next class rung and he turned walking away, leaving Alfred standing where he was with an expression of surprise on his face as students walked past him going to class. 


End file.
